warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Velvet (AVoS)
|pastaffie=Loner, ThunderClan (temporarily) |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kittypet=Velvet |loner=''Unknown'' |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''River of Fire'' |deadbooks=Unknown }} Velvet is a gray she-cat with long, silky fur and amber eyes. History In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''River of Fire'' :During a storm, Alderheart sees a fire start due to a bolt of lightning, and warns Bramblestar. The ThunderClan leader sends Leafshade and Stormcloud to check it out, and when they return, they come with two kittypets. Alderheart notices that one is a fuzzy ginger tabby tom, while the other is a gray she-cat, who's limping a little. He thinks that she's pretty, and sees that she's holding something in her jaws. Alderheart wonders why she'd carry around a scrap of fur like that, and hesitates to approach. Bramblestar demands to know what's going on, and Leafshade explains that the newcomers are kittypets they ran into while investigating the fire, and were trying to escape it since it's in the Twolegplace. Fuzzball introduces himself, and then tells the Clan cats that Velvet is his friend who got burned, so they're here to ask for help. :Alderheart asks how he knows about the Clans, and the ginger tom begins to talk excitedly about all he's heard about forest cats. Velvet interrupts her friend, and drops her scrap of fur. She explains that Fuzzball has nothing but dreams about Clan cats, and is very excited to be here. Bramblestar says this is all very flattering, but that they'll have to leave because kittypets aren't in the forest for a reason. Their eyes fill with disappointment, and Alderheart can't bear to look at them, especially Velvet. The medicine cat turns to Bramblestar, telling him to look at the pair. Alderheart elaborates that both are covered in soot, tired, and have traveled a long way to ask for help. He asks Bramblestar if he can at least treat Velvet's burn wound before sending them back to their Twolegs. :Bramblestar is still undecided, but Stormcloud adds in that ThunderClan took in kittypets during the Great Storm, and that didn't turn out badly. The leader meows that he knew he might say that, and sighs heavily. Velvet begs the dark tabby for help, saying that her leg hurts badly. She recounts that a huge bolt of fire came from the sky, and it caught a tree on fire, which then fell on her housefolk's den. Velvet meows that all the other dens around it caught fire too, and she only just managed to escape with Fuzzball and what's left of her favorite toy. She affectionately pats the scrap of fur, saying that while wild cats might think it silly, it gives her comfort. Some of the surrounding warriors suppress amusement of this, but Alderheart says he doesn't think it's silly at all. He thinks it's natural that she'd need something from her old home to face the dangers in the forest. :Velvet glances at Alderheart gratefully, and continues that they'd go home if they could, but that their housefolk fled, and a huge monster came with loud wailing noises. The medicine cat adds that it'd be cruel to turn them away, since they're wet and tired from their journey. Bramblestar isn't happy, but agrees they can stay until the fire is gone and their housefolk are back, but not any longer. Fuzzball lets out an excited screech, and Velvet quietly says thanks, and that they won't be any trouble. Bramblestar grunts, replying that they should try and stay out of every cat's paws. :Alderheart directs the two kittypets to come with him, explaining that he's a medicine cat and they can stay in his den while he checks them over. They pad across the clearing, with Velvet and Fuzzball looking around with wondering eyes. Upon entering the medicine den, Alderheart introduces the pair to Leafpool and Jayfeather. Fuzzball greets them excitedly, while Velvet dips her head politely. : Quotes References and Citations fi:Velvetde:Velvet (S6) Category:River of Fire characters Category:Kittypets Category:Clanless cats Category:Females Category:Loners